This invention relates to a tonsorial apparatus.
The importance of personal appearance cannot be over-exaggerated. To some, however, it is more important than to others. This is particularly true when it comes to effecting the parting of hair, since changing the position of the part line can to a large degree change a person's appearance. When the part is established manually by hit or miss, which is the usual manner, the part line can vary considerably. It is most difficult to establish the part at the same precise location each time.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tonsorial apparatus for use in precisely positioning a device for the treatment of hair.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means of precisely locating a hair treatment device relative to a particular portion of the scalp.